the marauders life 1
by MJ and Andrea
Summary: carla is my own character so don't use her in your fics without promission from me. this is all about the marauders and how there life was at hogwarts. please review even if you don't like it, don't read if you want lily to always be with james
1. life at the blacks

A/n I'm Katie bell and this my first fan fiction (I'm not including the quizzes) so please r/r  
  
Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns most characters.  
  
The Marauders Life  
Chapter 1 at the Blacks  
  
  
"Why can't I go to Hogwarts daddy?" Asked a small-blacked haired girl.  
" Because you're not old enough sweetie." Said a tall dark haired man.  
"But Sirius gets to go, and he's the same age as me." She replied.  
" No Sirius is a lot older than you are." Sirius had recently received his letter from hogwarts and had already got all his things to go but his little sister Delphinia was upset because she wanted to go as well. Then a tall black haired boy in black jeans and a t-shirt walked in to the room and began talking.  
"Dad has the owl arrived yet?" He asked.  
"No, why?" Asked his father.  
"I wanted to send a letter to James" said Sirius.  
"What are you tow up to this time?" Asked his father suspiciously.  
"Nothing why would you think that?" Asked Sirius.  
"Because I know what you tow are like, your always getting into mischief"   
"Yes well we're not up to anything this time" said Sirius.  
"That's not likely".   
Then a black/grey Pygmy owl flew round Sirius' head then landed on the table. Sirius took the parcel from it and gave it to his dad. He took the owl out of the room nearly tripping over a snowy cat on the way.   
"Look where your going" it side.  
"I was" said Sirius as he walked into his room, (they lived in a maisonette.) He got out his trunk which held all his school stuff and lots of rolls of parchment. He got one out, a quill and a bottle of ink and began to write a letter to James. When he was finished he reread it over once as he did he saw an owl fly into a house across the road.  
  
Dear James,   
I can't wait till the first of September can you?   
Can't wait to see the quidditch.  
From   
Sirius   
He attached the letter to the owl and let it out of his window.  
  
A/n this is very short but i hope you enjoyed it please review 


	2. the evans house

a/n this time it's from lily's Evans point of view. read an review hope you enjoy it.  
  
Surprises at the Evans house  
  
Lily Evans had lead a normal life, apart form a few weird things happing, like the time her teachers hair went green and of course everyone blamed lily, like with anything that went wrong, everyone always blamed Lily Evans. Anyway her life was rapidly changing, she had thought she would be starting the local mixed grammar school with her best friend Sirius Black. but life doesn't always work out the way you expect it to and in Lily's case it definitely wasn't what she would have expected. it was the 21st of July when something very strange happened Sirius had been acting strange for about a week but now something even stranger happened an owl flew into the Evans house and lily's older sister screamed soon the whole family was looking at the owl. it flew on to lily's arm and dropped a letter on the floor, lily bent down and picked up the letter it had a red stamp on the back and green witting on the front of the envelope.   
Miss Lily Evans  
31 Forest drive  
Corwen  
north Wales  
lily opened the envelope very cautiously. she began to read out loud "dear miss l potter, you have been accepted for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and...." she continued write to the end and then s silence fell over the whole house but soon it was broken by lily's mother "isn't this wonderful dear?" she said to lily's dad and he agreed. "WHAT DO THEY MEAN WITCHCRAFT?" screamed petunia   
"it's magic." lily replied as if petunia was thick   
"i know that but there's no such thing."  
"there is at hogwarts." said lily as she got a pen and wrote a letter to attach to the owl and send back to hogwarts,  
she wrote,   
dear professor,  
I would be delighted to attend hogwarts,  
yours sincerely   
lily Evans   
and she let the owl out of the back window.   
And then she asked her mum if she could go and tell Sirius, but she wasn't aloud because it clearly stated on the letter keep this a secret from anyone you know. so she asked her mum if she could o to London tomorrow to find diagon alley. but the answer was no again they would co on the 12th of August.   
  
a/n please review the next chapter is about James potter 


	3. Grodrics hollow

a/n and now it's James  
  
At Grodrics Hollow  
  
James had never been to school before because they lived in the wizarding world, unlike James' best friend Sirius black, he wrote to Sirius every week and apart from that most of the time he played Quidditch. James had always knew he was a wizard and was use to magic he had been waiting to go to Hogwarts for the past 11 years and was now very excited to be finally going. James had been to London and met Sirius in the leaky cauldron to go and get there school stuff last week. James had always felt a little left out when he went and stayed with Sirius because of Sirius' other friend a girl named lily Evans but now went they started Hogwarts they would not have her pestering them.   
James had just finished writing a letter to Sirius when his snowy white owl flew in the room it had a parcel tied to it and it also dropped a letter on James' head he undone the letter and read it, it was from a girl he knew Carla Smith she was also going to hogwarts along with James and Sirius.   
Dear James,  
I'm writing to ask if you have been to London yet or not if so when did you go and if not can we go together. How's Sirius and how are you I'm fine and very excited are you?   
that's all for now  
see ya soon   
Catherine Smith  
  
he then began to undo the parcel it was a cloak not a normal cloak it was a invisibility cloak he put it on and a note fell out of it. the letter had gringots stamp on it and it said a potter family procession for James potter it has been kept safe in gringots for many years to be passed on when the next Potter starts Hogwarts. James folded it up and put it in his trunk ready for Hogwarts next month. 


	4. Carla

a/n i know it's short but at least it's there  
  
Carla Smith   
  
Carla was a full blood witch who had only one friend/ boyfriend called James Potter. James was the cutest boy ever according to Carla when she met anyone and they asked what he looked like. But there was one problem with their relationship and that was that James thought of Carla as a friend and a friend only. But the worst thing was that she wasn't even James' best friend (a boy named Sirius was.)   
Carla was now hopping to go to get all her school stuff with James so she had wrote a letter to him to ask him if he would like to go with her.  
Carla sat on her bed gazeing at the envelope from hogwarts Catherine smith, why how she hated that name her name it was also her mother's name. But her mother had left her when she was only 2 years old and that is why she hated her name Carla also had a little sister and a little brother who were twins they were only 2 months when there mother left. Now they were 9 years old Carla had to look after them when her father was at work every day, he had to work to support the family. But now Carla didn't know what would happen when she went to hogwarts what would the twins do and who would look after them.  
Carla had to go down and get the twins a drink it was already 11:30am and it was nearly time for lunch. 


	5. Remus

Remus Lupin  
  
Remus was a 11 year old wizard who had one brother called Romulus they were both werewolves on full moons and were always in hiding at that time of month, as it was they were hiding at this moment so it was very lonely at the lupin's house. Romulus was a lot older than Remus and had just finished he's years at hogwarts. Remus was just about to being his this was very hard for Remus, as Romulus hadn't had to deal with turning in to a werewolf at school because he had missed his last year through brainpower, and only began turning in to a werewolf a year ago. (So when I said he had just finished his years I mean legally.)  
Remus & Romulus were brought up by there parents untill they were taken away by werewolves. so now they were sat as werewolves in a cold damp room all alone.   
Remus didn't know anyone going to hogwarts this year but was sure someone would be his friend but would they understand his problem. he didn't know well if not he'd just come home he thought to himself. he already had his brothers robes, book's, owl and lot's other stuff. 


End file.
